


One Shots

by darylsnegan



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Supernatural, The Good Wife (TV), The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, JDM, John Winchester SMUT, Negan Smut, Sexual Content, Smut, jeffrey dean morgan smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darylsnegan/pseuds/darylsnegan
Summary: Just a bunch of one shot smut-filled JDM. You're welcome.





	1. Professor Morgan

**Author's Note:**

> I do take requests here or via tumblr @ NegansWinchester. Leave comments and tell me what you think.

School was always something you were great at. You prided yourself in the multiple languages you'd perfected over the course of your learning career, the honor roll and later on, the Dean's list that you'd been part of since you could remember, and the A's you received on every paper that was handed back to you.

However, you dreaded your English Literature class. Not that the subject didn't interest you, but because your professor was a harsh critic. No matter how many creative writing essays your submitted, you never received higher than a B- which might not have been the end of the world for anyone else, but you knew you deserved better.

You decided you were finally going to confront your professor after class that day and you weren't leaving until he'd gotten a piece of your mind, especially since Professor Morgan had just handed another essay back to you, and your grade? B- written in crimson red ink. Typical.

He was sitting at his desk, mindlessly working on things of his own. His glasses lazily hung on the tip of his nose as he concentrated, not even realizing that you had approached his desk and didn't leave like everyone else.

"Professor Morgan?" You sighed, bringing him out of his thoughts as he glanced up at you.

"Allie, you know I prefer to go by Jeffrey." His voice was a low rumble and a half-grin appeared on his face.

Professor Morgan... Well, Jeffrey, liked to be called by his first name because he thought it helped his students get a sense of equalness in the classroom. He also didn't allow students to raise their hands; if they wanted to speak, they were welcome to. It might be weird and unorderly to some people, but it actually worked.

"Jeffrey," You pronounced in a corrective tone, setting the paper down in front of him.

"What's this?" His brow furrowed, looking over your paper that he just handed back to you minutes prior.

"That's what I'd like to know," you scoffed. "You give me a B- for every paper I turn in!"

"I don't give you anything, you earn it." He retorted. "Allie, this paper.. it's mediocre at best. There's no spark, no sense of originality. It's dry. I want you to pull raw emotions from the deepest pits of your spirit and put them into words. You've failed to do that for me yet." His tone was so simple. As if you weren't trying your hardest to please him and his ridiculous grading system.

"I'd like to see you do any better." You rolled your eyes childishly.

Jeffrey sat back in his chair, removing his glasses from his face. He placed the end against his mouth as he tried to think of something off the top of his head, staring at you as he did so. This didn't take much time, however, words seemed to come naturally to him.

"The way you described intimacy in this paper," he began. "It's plain, it needs more. Something along the lines of... 'His fingers danced along my thighs agonizingly slow. The burning passion that was building inside of my body was too much to handle I thought I was going to catch fire.'" He paused.

He noticed your breathing shift, causing a sly grin to spread across those beautiful lips of his. Jeffrey stood from his chair and continued, but not without taking some steps closer to you of course.

"My body trembled beneath his touch, never had I felt such pleasure from something so simple. Breathing and grasping were all I could do as he made me feel things I didn't think existed." His voice uttered, now standing behind you.

Your hands rested upon his desk to keep yourself grounded. His low gravely voice mixed with the erotic words coming from his mouth were doing things to you, and you'd forgotten the reason you were here in the first place.

Suddenly, the feeling of his fingers running along the back of your thighs caused your breath to hitch in your throat. He muttered something low in your ear, but you didn't quite catch it. You were too busy surrendering to his touch.

"Jeffrey, what are you.." You gasped as your hips were being pulled back against his jean-clad crotch, the bulge prominent against your skin. Today was either a wonderful or awful day to wear a skirt.

All you heard in response was the buckle of his belt and the zipper of his pants being lowered before you were met with his hard cock pressing against you in the most erotic way possible.

"J-Jeffrey.." A soft moan emitted from your lips as he slid your panties to the side.

"Say the word and I'll fucking do it, Allie.." He spoke breathlessly, rubbing himself along your slit, gathering your warm wetness on his cock.

"Fuck.. Please, fuck me." You whined.

That's all he needed before he easily slid inside of you, gripping your hips to steady himself as he began to thrust, not giving you any chance to accommodate to his generous size.

"Jeffrey!" You cried out as you were being bent over his desk.

"Take this shit off.." He panted, tugging at your shirt.

You did as he told you and quickly rid yourself of your chiffon top, leaving you in just your bra but he didn't seem to mind. Any view of your skin was enough to set him off right then and there.

Jeffrey's fingers roughly ran along your back with his thrusts, faint pink lines appearing just moments after. You whimpered as he left his mark on you, tossing your head back as the pleasure ran through your veins.

"You're so fucking beautiful, Allie." His low voice grumbled in your ear, causing another moan to slip from your lips.

"Jeffrey.." You pleaded.

"All the times I thought about bending you over this desk.. fucking you senseless." He groaned. "God, you feel so good. So wet for me, aren't you, sweetheart?"

"Y-Yes.." You panted, quickly nodding your head.

"Such a good girl, Allie.. Taking my cock so well." The smirk in his voice was prominent.

"P-Please, Jeffrey.. I-I need.." You choked as his fingers were already beginning to rub circles over your clit. A wave of pleasure tore through your entire body as you cried out his name over and over, but his fingers didn't stop moving, even when you were attempting to push his fingers away from the overly sensitive nub.

The way your walls constricted around his cock was enough to set off his release as well, your body milking him of everything he had to offer as his warm release was spilling inside of you, causing another release to rip through you like a wildfire.

"J-Jeffrey! I- Oh, god.." you let out a moan-like sigh as you fell against his desk, panting and gasping for air.

Moments later he pulled out of you and was sliding his pants back up. You laid against his desk for a while as your legs shook beneath you. Once you were sure you were able to stand on your own, you turned to face him as you slid your shirt back on.

"That was, um.." Your cheeks burned red as you tried to fathom what just happened.

"You know, I thought you'd have come to me a lot sooner than you did." He smirked.

"You.. You planned this?" You scoffed, but couldn't help biting your lip with excitement.

The chuckle he emitted before speaking confirmed your question.

"Why else do you think I'd give the future valedictorian B-'s on her essays?"


	2. Meet & Greet

You were extremely excited for your first convention experience, but with the excitement also came a bundle of nerves. You were about to meet your favorite actor and no amount of preparing could get you ready for the real thing.

You stood in line for your photo op like everyone else. As the minutes rolled by, you were getting closer and closer to the front of the line. You were in the photo op room now and that's when you finally had your first glance of Jeffrey Dean Morgan live and in person. He was even more attractive than you imagined he'd be which only added to your anxiousness.

The time had finally come and you were being shoved forward by handlers and your eyes locked on Jeffrey's.

"Hi!" He greeted with a warm smile. "How are you?"

"H-Hi." You teared up slightly, trembling as he grabbed your hands to comfort you. "I'm really nervous, I'm sorry..."

You couldn't help noticing how green his eyes were. In all the photos you'd ever seen of him, his eyes were always a shade of brown, but in person they were definitely a breathtaking hazel green.

"Hey, you're fine." He assured you with a chuckle and pulled you in for the tightest hug of your life.

Before you had a chance to react to his hug, he was pulling you back to get a look at your outfit. Much like him, you were wearing a leather jacket.

"Well would you look at that, we're fucking twins!" He laughed, causing your cheeks to turn a deep shade of red.

You couldn't remember if you had even replied to his comment before you were being pulled back into his arms for another tight hug, but this time your hair was being pulled down into your face, causing you to push him away with all of your strength.

"Stop, my hair is in my face!" You shirked with a giggle, causing him to laugh at your silliness.

Once your hair was prim and proper again, you were back into the comfort of Jeffrey's arms and you both smiled for the camera. After the photo was taken, Jeffrey held onto you for a few more moments and leaned down to mumble in your ear.

"You look fucking fantastic, by the way." You could hear the grin in his low voice, causing a shiver to run through your body.

He let go of you and replaced the hug with his hands, holding onto yours as the handlers were trying to move you along, but he ignored them.

"It was really nice meeting you." He gave a genuine smile.

"I'm actually in your meet and greet later.." you mumbled bashfully, causing his face to light up.

"Oh, cool!" He exclaimed. "I'll see you then!" He winked at you, causing you to melt even more than you already had.

—

The luck of the draw gave you a front row seat for Jeffrey's meet and greet, but you were at the end of the row instead of the middle. Your nerves caused you to scratch the number '38' almost completely off of the purple square paper as you eagerly awaited Jeffrey's presence in the room.

When he finally walked in, you felt your cheeks burn hot as he stood in front of everyone. He greeted the group of about twelve, the only sound in the room now was his low voice. No interview you'd ever listened to did his voice justice as much as hearing it in person. It was rough like sandpaper, but soothing at the same time. You were utterly mesmerized by this man.

Jeffrey took his seat and for the next 30 minutes talked mindlessly about his family, working on The Walking Dead, and answered questions anyone had for him. You raised your hand a few different times, but ended up not asking him anything due to your horrible shyness. For 30 minutes you got to stare at this beautiful man's features close up. The way his dimples dipped into his cheeks, the tattoos that adorned his tanned skin, the dark eyelashes that surrounded his beautiful eyes; this man was a work of art and you were completely entranced by him.

30 minutes came and went faster than you wanted them to, and the meet and greet group hated to see him go, playfully booing as his manager was trying to usher him out of the room. He hated to leave, but he had to get to his autographs that everyone knew were going to last a while and hold up the convention, so you all said your goodbyes and you made your way upstairs for his autographs.

—

As expected, the autograph line was horrendous, but it was actually well organized. The only problem was that Jeffrey was a talkative guy and liked to visit with each and every patron that went through his line which caused handlers to get frustrated with him.

After waiting about 45 minutes, it was your turn to get a minute of Jeffrey's time. You handed your tickets to the handler and laid your posters on the table that you wanted him to sign. The handler looked over the posters to make sure they were 'appropriate' enough for him to sign, and slid them over to Jeffrey.

When he looked up at you he flashed his trademark smile and you instantly felt your knees buckle.

"Hey, its you again." He let out a soft laugh.

"Hi, Jeffrey." You blushed as you stared at him.

He looked down at your first item: an 8x10 glossy picture of Negan with his prestigious bat Lucille and his eyes beamed. This was all before the season 7 premiere, so he had fun playfully taunting his fans for now.

"You know, you might be destroying this in the next month." He teased as he mindlessly signed his name with a metallic silver sharpie, pausing for a moment before adding an 'xoxo' underneath it.

Your second poster was an 11x17 Supernatural poster that was adorned with several cast members' autographs already, and there was little room left. You noticed as he stared at the poster, half trying to figure out where to sign and half noticing your name that Rob and Richard had added to their autographs.

"So your name is Stephanie," he noted.

"Yeah." You mumbled matter of factly.

All he did was smile as he signed this poster as well, but this time with black sharpie. He moved his sunglasses from his face to the top of his head and looked up at you with a smile as he handed you back your items.

"Thank you so much for being here." He uttered as you waved to him while you were leaving.

You'd just successfully met Jeffrey Dean Morgan three times in one day without fainting, so you were definitely going out with your friend that night to celebrate.

—

Lucky for you, your 21st birthday came a few weeks before the convention, so it was no issue for you and your friend to hit the bar at the hotel you were staying at once you'd gotten back later that night.

You both chatted about things as you drank, and before you knew it, you'd already downed a couple beers and shots. You were feeling on top of the world and felt capable of anything, but you were broken away from your invincible feeling as someone tapped on your shoulder. When you turned around you saw Jeffrey standing there.

"Shit," you mumbled.

"Well hello to you too, Stephanie." Jeffrey chuckled, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Mind if I join you?"

"I was just leaving." Your friend spoke up before you could say no. As much as you were into Jeffrey, she knew you'd turn down anyone because she was with you. "I kept the seat warm for you." She smiled as she stood up and waved to the both of you before leaving.

You felt very uncomfortable now. Not because Jeffrey made you uncomfortable, but because you were you and he was Jeffrey Dean Morgan. You had no idea how this man was single, but that wasn't something you planned on asking him. At least not sober.

"Looks like we booked the same hotel," He grinned lazily as he sipped on his beer. He also seemed like he was feeling good, but neither of you were drunk.

The two of you talked for what seemed like hours and the drinks kept coming with the passing time. At the beginning of your conversation, you were on opposite sides of the table, but now you were sitting side by side and your knees kept brushing against the each other's. You could tell there was something between the two of you and the shift in mood was prominent.

He tucked a piece of hair behind your ear and his fingers lingered along your jaw, causing you to gently bite your lip at the feel of his calloused fingers against your soft skin.

"It's getting late," he leaned in and mumbled in your ear. "Maybe I should take you back to your room."

You thought his words over and if you weren't mistaking, he was making a pass at you, so you went along with it and gave it right back to him. Placing your hand on his upper thigh, you leaned in and purred in his ear this time.

"Maybe you should take me back to your room instead."

A faint smirk appeared on Jeffrey's lips at the feeling of your dainty hand against his thigh. He tilted your chin up with his index finger and stared into your eyes, looking for any signs of doubt. When he saw none, he nodded and grabbed your hand, dragging you up to his room.

The two of you giggled and laughed on the way up, making grabby hands at each other in the elevator as if you couldn't get enough of each other. He pressed you up against the glass, not caring that the two of you could be seen by any guest who wasn't in the comfort of their rooms, and pressed his lips roughly against yours. He didn't have to fight for dominance as you easily melted against him, parting your lips and giving him entrance to what he wanted. Your tongues swirled together desperately and the different alcoholic drinks you'd had were now mingling.

The elevator beeped and he was backing you out of it and towards his room, digging for the hotel key in his back pocket. When you were in the room, it didn't take long for clothing to go flying in every which way. He was the first to be dressed down, standing in only his grey boxer briefs as you were easily tossed down onto the bed.

He crawled on top of you and explored your bare skin with his lips, his beard leaving behind faint prickles of pleasure. Your breathing had since become unsteady and shaky, but was soon cut off by his lips against yours as he fumbled with the button on your high-waisted jeans. The desperate kiss was cut short as he broke away and trailed kisses down your neck, your chest and your stomach.

"Jeffrey.." You gasped as you felt him gently nip your belly button with his teeth.

He easily slid your jeans off and tossed them to the floor, biting his lip approvingly as he stared up at you. Your lace panties matched the black bra you were still wearing, but he soon removed those, leaving you in just your bra now. His fingers curiously danced along your lips and added just a slight amount of pressure to spread you open. He let out an approving groan at how wet you already were for him. He gathered your juices on his fingers and slowly pushed one of his fingers inside of you, earning a gasp from your end.

He pumped and curled his finger in search of the spot that would make you come undone for him. After a few minutes, he added a second finger, earning a louder moan from you. Your hips arched from the satin sheets, but he used his other hand to push your body down against the bed. Before you knew what was happening, you felt his warm tongue dancing circles against your clit. Your body shook underneath the unimaginable pleasure he was giving you, and a few moments later, Jeffrey found that spot he was searching for and your orgasm was ripping through your body in such a rush that you swore you blacked out for a second.

After you had come down from your high, Jeffrey slid his fingers out of you and a satisfied smirk appeared on his lips that were now covered with your release. You blushed heavily and took the time to remove your bra, leaving yourself naked for him.

Sliding his boxers off, Jeffrey joined you back on the bed and parted your legs with his thigh. You felt him rubbing him self against your wetness and gasped at the feeling of him slowly pushing inside of you, making you feel every inch of his impressive length. You both let out moans of pleasure as he bottomed out and gave you a minute to adjust to his size.

You wrapped your legs around his waist, but he grabbed one of them and threw it over his shoulder as he began to thrust into you. The angle your bodies were in was making you feel things you never knew existed.

"Fuck.." you gasped, digging your nails into his toned back.

Strangled breaths and groans emitted Jeffrey's lips. He buried his face in your neck and left possessive marks on you and listened to the noises of pleasure he was responsible for.

"You're so fucking tight, Steph.." He panted.

"Fuck me like Negan." You uttered in his ear.

Jeffrey let out a low chuckle and pulled out of you, flipping you over onto your stomach and roughly pulling you up by your hips. He fisted his cock and this time entered you with more force and dominance than before, causing a scream to leave your lips.

Jeffrey fisted your auburn hair around his hand and tugged it, causing you to snap your neck back and cry out in ecstasy.

"Jeffrey!" You choked on your moans, digging your nails into the bed sheets as your second release of the night washed over you.

A low grunt fell from Jeffrey's lips as you pulsed around him, slapping your ass as you came.

"That's right, come on daddy's fucking cock, baby. Just like that." He moaned and quickly pulled out of you after fucking you through your orgasm and spilled his release on your lower back, cursing as he did so.

Jeffrey flopped down beside you and the both of you attempted to catch your breath. Nothing but the sound of panting and gasping filled the room for the next several minutes. After you both steadied your breathing, Jeffrey smirked over at you lazily.

"Boy, oh, boy, do I love this city."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave reviews!


End file.
